What ripped off her wings?
by Beautifulies
Summary: Magnus wonders happened to his new roomate that caused her to 'lose her wings"


**Ahhhhhhhhhh, I could not resist. It's been awhile since I even read any of the Mortal Instruments books. It wasn't until the movie happened to be playing on T.V. and I managed to catch the scene where everyone attends Magnus' party and when I saw Magnus Bane I was inspired and this little thingy I typed up was born. I will note that Pastel is actually and OC from an Original story I'm planning on writing. I might do a little continuation of this, just without all the flash backs and it will be about how Pastel "lost her wings". Tell me what you think I love any kind of input if it helps me write better or come up with more stories. I shall see you guys later. Tatty bye luvs!**

How on earth did this happen? Oh, right…Simon. That damn boy, forcing him to house an unwanted guest. Or was she an unwanted guest? An unexpected guest yes, well more like an unexpected roommate. Thank God he was smart enough not to make the guest room into a walk-in closet. Just in case someone ended up staying that was all. Of course Magnus Bane never thought the room would be actually used, save for the occasional visitor or couple hiding away for some privacy during one of his many parties. Now there was a living, breathing, _human_ of all things inhabiting that very room. He still recalls how she ended up there. Just kind of never truthfully wants to.

 _A knock upon the door stirred him from sleep. Groaning, Magnus shuffled to the door. "Who is insane enough to be out there?" The rain drummed against the house, it was one of those depressing cold rainy days where all you want to do is curl up in your bed, maybe a cup hot chocolate, and just stay there forever. In fact, that is exactly what Magnus was doing until he was rudely disturbed._

 _"I know you're in there. Open up please!" the muffled voice caught his attention. He knew that voice. Shuffling a bit faster he soon reached and opened the door. Chairman Meow sleepily padded next to Magnus. There standing before him was Simon and a hooded figure behind him._

 _"What do you want? I was in the middle of catching my beauty sleep." As Magnus pulled his silk robe closer to him a meow of agreement was heard by his feet._

" _Oh, really? I'll come back later because you really need that beauty sleep for like another hundred years." Bit back Simon. Scoffing Magnus couldn't hide the small smirk as the figure behind Simon whacked him upside the head for his comment._

 _"Come inside, you are letting the cold in." The two bodies complied, hurriedly entering the apartment._

 _The second Simon's companion entered the house he spoke. "Right, down to business….."_ Uh-oh. _"This is my friend. She needs a place to stay until she can get a job to pay for an apartment so I was wondering…" Simon let the question hang in the air. Magnus blinked a few times, his tired brain slowly processing the unfinished question._

" _Why me?" was the first thing he blurted out._

" _Clary doesn't have a guest room in her home, Jace and the others refuse to let her stay at their place. I kind of understand why, and Rafael, I don't even need to explain that one, and Luke is too busy keeping his group in check. Please Magnus." Simon gave probably the best puppy dog eyes Magnus Bane has ever seen. But it wasn't the eyes that made him agree. No, it was the fact Simon decided to pull this stunt at three in the morning where Magnus was too damn tired to even think._

 _With a sigh the magician grumbled "Fine, she can stay."_

Now he had a little pastel pixie running around his home. She was most defiantly human and was nothing like a pixie, but she did somehow remind him of one. At first when he learned that the girl's name was Pastel he thought it was because of her hair. Dyed a light pastel purple, the short locks of hair were cut into a pixie haircut of all things. The bangs were constantly flipped to the side keeping those pine green eyes brightly shining for all to see. But that was not the reason she was called Pastel. It was her wardrobe. Nearly every piece of clothing was some shade of pastel colors. When she first explained this to Magnus a face of disgust was the only sign that he was listening to her.

The ugly colors and shades of some horrid version of off-white came to mind. Seeing this she laughed, dragging him to the guest room her room showing him her stylish and colorful wardrobe. He knew that second they would get along. Chairman meow also liked her so that was a plus.

" _I had no idea that the pastel color pallet was so colorful!" He exclaimed excitedly. Happily rummaging through the colorful fabrics, Pastel laughed._

" _I would've thought you knew considering you have lived as long as you have, warlock" she teased. Magnus jumped at her words, staring at her like he just grew another head. "What? Is it uncommon for a human to have the sight? Well I have it, don't tell Simon though. I want to surprise him." She flashed a wink, twirled out of the room flouncing to the kitchen._

" _I take it you know what Simon is?" Magnus trailed after her, slightly annoyed at the sight of Chairman Meow perched upon the girl's shoulder watching her grabbing ingredients to cook._

" _I admit I was surprised but what can I do? Nothing, so why make a big deal out of it?" She hummed a happy tune swaying her hips to a song only she can hear._

 _After a moment of silence Magnus spoke. "Well, I have to go to an appointment. I trust you won't burn the house down?" If Pastel heard him she made no sign. Chairman Meow mewed a goodbye as Magnus left the tune Pastel hummed trapped in his head._

There were many things Magnus learned about his roommate around two months. He had grown accustomed to her many odd quirks. How she talks to herself when lost in thought, how the little Five foot-five girl was all bark _and_ bite when provoked, her thick Bronx accent made her a tad hard to understand, her mind was always chugging down the tracks. Countless times already Magnus would watch as her eyes suddenly sparked as an idea lit up, bolting for anything that could write down her ideas. Her sketchbook was a colorful mess. Written in a language only she could understand. He also learned that her old job use to be the technician for a local theater group. But the one quirk that always had Magnus tilt his head in confusion was how quickly her playfulness could suddenly diminish.

" _PASTEL! GIVE ME BACK THE KEYS!" Roared Simon once again hot on Pastel's tail. They ducked, dodged, and weaved through the crowd of people attending Magnus' latest party. Heads barley even turned at the scene. It was no secret about Pastel's being Magnus' roommate. The price of this was Pastel taking every chance possible to irk Simon. Their friendship was clearly the one friend who always messes with the other until they nearly lose sanity. By the sound of it, Pastel had once again stolen the keys to one of the motorcycles Simon was borrowing that night._

 _Leaping over a table, Pastel barley managed to yell "Raphael" before crashing into said vampire. No words were said; Raphael smirked pulling up the table cloth for her to hide under. Both waiting for Simon whip past them becoming lost in the crowd. Pastel popped out from her hiding spot and began talking to her savior. The only reason Raphael liked her was the simple fact she did everything she could to annoy that poor boy._

 _Simon now paired with Magnus located the girl, both honed in on the oblivious being. Seconds before they could grab her she took off. The chase begins once again. At one point, Pastel stood atop a table grinning madly at the two._

" _Give it back Pastel" growled Simon._

" _No." Making the move at to leap from the table to the support beam above, mid-leap Magnus saw something flash in her eyes, a hint of fear perhaps? Suddenly she yelps curling into a ball landing right into their arms. Wordlessly, she gave Simon back the keys before slowly walking back to her room. Simon watched her leave sadly._

" _Does she always do that? Be so playful then suddenly get all depressed like that?" Magnus asked._

" _No, she was always the playful acrobat since I known her. But after last summer, she suddenly stopped."_

" _Why?"_

" _No idea. She won't tell me every time I ask her. One of our biggest fights was over that topic." Magnus hummed in thought. What happened last summer that made her like this?_

"MAGNUS! YA READY?" Pastel shouted from the kitchen. Magnus jolted from his thoughts. Looking around he saw the familiar surroundings of his living room, Chairman Meow purring happily upon his lap. Rubbing his face Magnus stood up, being careful to place his beloved furball upon the pillows.

"Yes, I am. Is the food ready?" Pastel walked out with a container filled with Matzah ball soup. Smiling and practically skipping to the door, she waited for Magnus to open the door for hear leading to his car.

"I can't wait to see Simon's face when we give him this as a surprise."

"I can't wait until I finally figure out how you talked me into this." Magnus grumbled climbing into the car after ensuring the soup was safely in the trunk. Driving away Magnus watched out of the corner of his eye as Pastel slightly danced to the radio. Her movements looked restricted, prevented somehow, like as if she longed to be free but was caged. It reminded him of a fairy trying to fly without its wings. It didn't suit her, Magnus didn't like it.

Reaching their destination, Pastel was already out of the car screaming for Simon. Skipping gaily, now singing some tune until Simon came out. As Magnus watched the little pastel pixie he wondered who or what ripped off her wings. What ripped off her wings to make her so free, yet so caged at the same time?


End file.
